


Blink and You'll Miss It

by Cyber_God, Webs0270 (Cyber_God)



Series: Request Books [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Petplay, Request book, Self Care, Smut, Solo, Tape Recording, Tape Sex, Under the Table, Voice Kink, Watching, baths, degrading, face fucking, fear of storms, those fucking hallways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Webs0270
Summary: A request book for the Magnus Archive.-*Requests: Closed*-
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Request Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854457
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. Intro and guide to requesting

Heyo everyone!

I recently got into that podcast everyone has been talking about. So I decided to make a request book for this as well.  
All request welcome.

Please specify how you would like your request(Time frame. Season1, season2, etc). The request comes out much better if I know what time I am working with! Of course if you have an idea that doesn’t fall into any of timeline (AUs and such) please do specify what you would like.

I can do pretty much all Kinks, no matter how fucked up it may seem. The only thing I do not do is Rape/Non Con. If you want rape then I will make it into a roleplay type scene that both parties have consent to.

Same goes with underage. All characters are of age(18+) but I can do a roleplay type scene. (Aka little space/Age regression)

I am fully willing to do all ships.

Remember, I do not accept kink/ship shaming in my comment section. It is very distasteful. So please refrain from it. This is a safe place to request your deepest darkest needs that you might not be able to find elsewhere.

I will naturally assume these are all smut unless requested as fluff. I am ok with doing fluff. :)

(If your request is not the way you want it or you dont like it please tell me. I am open to changes.)

-This is a blanket permission for any form of podfic, remix, translation, or other on any of my work. If you do, please send me a link after the project has been completed so I can check it out. Also please leave a link somewhere in the work so people can find my original work-


	2. Pouty Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Tape Audio, Name Calling, Degrading, Oral, Pegging, Both Ends  
> Ship: Tim/Multiple  
> Smut: Yes

Tim was good at faking voices. It was only a hobby at first. Something to pass the time while in his small apartment. But once he started working at the archive, his skill for mimicking voices came into use when he needed to get information from a phone company or gas company. It was just a habit now. Whenever he would quote something someone else said, he would use their voice to say it. At first it unnerved his coworkers, but eventually they grew used to hearing Tim speak in their voices. And it just became normal to hear yourself speak from the other room. 

However not all uses for his voice were helpful or informal. While at home, Tim had a habit of speaking out his own fantasies. Jumping between his own shaky voice to Jon’s gruff rumble, or Martin’s bright tone. He even managed to get Sasha’s and Elias’s voice perfected. After a while it just became a habit, his coworker’s voices were as well used as his own. 

Then things went downhill. Jane attacked. A body found. Accusations thrown. Tim could feel the tension in the office. The way everyone avoided Jon. Things got quieter and more awkward. Tim could feel the stress building up. He would snap at his coworkers. Things got so bad, Tim’s lesser used Sasha voice started to sound nothing like her. He needed to find some way to destress. It wasn’t hard to steal a spare tape recorder from the storage room. No one even noticed. Tim could feel his heart race as he headed home, hoping no one would stop him. He didn’t steal stuff often. But when he did, it made him paranoid. 

Thankfully no one bothered him, and he was finally able to lock the door on his apartment. Tim shivered as he let his thoughts loose. All the possible scenarios he could act out on this small device. He tugged off his coat and shoes before going straight to his bed. Tim didnt get much sleep that night. 

Every time he did a recording, Tim felt slightly guilty. But it wasn’t wrong as long as no one else knew. Right? The next day he slipped the recorder into his bag and headed to work. It was a slightly different model from Jon’s, and he needed new tape. So he needed to bring it in order to figure out which empty tapes to take home. He gave a lazy wave to the receptionist before heading to the stairs down to the archive. Tim set his bag down on his desk without breaking stride, heading straight to the coffee machine in the break room. 

What he didn’t realize was his bag tipping slightly on the desk, the open top angling just right to ease the tape recorder out. It fell to the floor with a clatter. Not a minute later, Martin passed, noticing the recorder. Assuming Jon had something to do with it, he picked it up and headed to the Archivist’s office. Leaving Tim none the wiser to the fact his sex tape had been passed into the confused hands of his boss. 

By the time he had returned from the breakroom, Jon had called everyone else into his office. Tim didn’t notice. He didn’t even notice his missing tape player as he sat the bag on the floor and logged in to his computer to start the day. 

Jon felt his body freeze as he pressed play on the file in the recorder. Yes it was his voice. But he never spoke those words. 

“ _  
**“Statement of Lily Barns regarding a meeting with her late grandfather.”** A soft muffled moan. Jon sighing. **“Quiet slut. Keep that mouth working. If you actually did your job right, you wouldn’t be able to make noise.”** Jon scolded sharply. A pause. Then a strangled choking sound. A frustrated grumble from Jon. Then there was a wet gasp, choked and desperate. A sob. **“Look at you. I thought you said you did this before Tim. Did you lie to me?”** The tone was dangerous. A sniff and more gasping. **“N-n-no S-Sir. Your j-just t-too b-b-big.”** Tim whimpered, stuttering on his words. There was a sharp slap. Tim choked on a moan. **“Slut.”** Jon hissed. There was fumbling and a dull thud. Tim was still gasping. _

_A door opened. **“Jon, I got you the files you requested.”** It was Martin, calm and warm. A shuffle of papers. **“Are you using Tim?”** He asked, seeming to ignore the fact Tim was still in the room. A half hearted hum from Jon. **“Oh, not anymore. Stupid slut couldn’t suck me properly. I just gave up. Have at him.”** He sounded dismissive as he flipped through the files. There was some shuffling and a quiet yelp as Martin presumably dragged Tim out of Jon’s office. Another door closed. _

_**“Really Tim? Pissing Jon off again? Can’t even deep throat him fully yet. Pathetic. I thought you at least tried to practice.”** Martin grumbled, his words somehow harsher than they should be. **“Now he is going to be rude all day. Thanks a lot.”** Tim gave a soft whimper but didn’t speak up. Then there was a thud and a small yelp from Tim. **“Hold still bitch. Since you clearly can’t be trusted to train yourself, Sasha and I will do it for you.”** The click of heels on tile. Tim squirming. **“N-no I can't. It's t-too big.”** He protested weakly. Another yelp. **“Shut your trap.”** Sasha snapped. A wet squelch and rhythmic choking noises. The sound of a zipper being pulled down and the shuffle of clothes. Martin grunted quietly and Tim shouted behind Sasha’s strap on dick. **“Oh be quiet. You act like you've never been fucked before.”** Martin scowles. _

_The wet noises of Tim choking and Martin fucking echoed slightly. Then there was a deeper chuckle. **“I thought I heard something going on down here.”** Elias purred with his dangerous voice. Martin huffed. **“Are you looking for a turn? He’ll be open after us.”** Martin offered, ignoring Tim once more. A chuckle from Elias. **“No. I'd prefer to watch. It’s lovely seeing Tim being of use to you.”** The scrape of a chair on tile. A ruffle of fabric. The thrusts quickened pace. A rising cry building in Tim’s gut. A muffled scream.  
_”

The tape ended and Jon was rock hard. His hands clenching the desk. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. “Martin!” He shouted. The thud of footsteps. Martin almost slid into the room, panting. “Jon! Jon what is it?” He gasped, fear in his eyes. The archivist gave a shaky breath. “Get Sasha and Elias. Not Tim. Dont tell Tim.” He said urgently. Martin seemed to pick up on the tone since he didn’t question it. Two minutes later all three of them were in his office. Jon urged Martin to close the door before pressing play on the tape. The look of realization crossing all of their faces made Jon worried. By the time the tape clicked off, all four were left in silence, all coming to the same conclusion. “Tim.” They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! First chapter up. I hope you all like this!
> 
> I got the same idea while hearing s2 Tim. Doing the audio was my favorite part! Maybe I’ll do a part 2 where Tim actually gets fucked. What do you guys think?


	3. Kitty Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Petplay, Collars, Praise, Oral, Under the Desk  
> Ship: Dom!Tim/Sub!Martin  
> Smut: Yes

Martin couldn’t focus. His mind is a constant whirlwind of things he needs to do, things he wants, and things he could have done better. Jon has been getting snappy. Too busy working on a potential lead to take care of himself. Whenever Martin tries to help he just gets a muffled grunt and barely even a glance. It hurts, but Martin doesn’t stop. He wants to help. To be useful. But around Jon, he just feels like he isnt doing enough. Martin shoved his chair back from his desk. His thoughts were spiraling again. 

Standing up, Martin abandons his desk and heads down the hall to Tim. The taller, gruffer man can help. He always does. Plus it's late enough that Martin won’t have to wait until most of the staff will leave and Jon will either go to bed or assume they all left. He knocks. Quiet and timid. Tim immediately knows what's up, Martin will only knock for this reason. “Come in.” He says calmly. A moment of hesitation, Martin opens the door, his eyes focused on the floor as he shut the door behind himself. 

Silence. Tim looks him over, sees the tension in his shoulders, the guilty fearful look in his eyes, a slight clench and unclench of his fists fidgeting. “Srip to your undershirt and boxers.” Tim orders, hands folded and watching. Body moving by muscle memory, Martin strips. He can feel his mind start to fuzz. Blurring. He doesn’t look up when he sets his clothes in a folded pile on the floor. Tim shifts his chair back and pats his thigh. “Come here kitten.” He says gently. The name makes Martin’s eyes flutter as he moves to kneel at Tim’s side, head resting on Tim’s thigh. Now he looks up, eyes pleading and desperate. 

Tim’s warm hand cards through the fluff of Martin’s hair. His neatly trimmed nails scritching softly. It helps Martin slip deeper and deeper into his headspace. Thoughts too cloudy to recognize, Martin too relaxed to bother trying. There is a soft scrape of the drawer opening, then a jingle of tags. Martin can faintly feel the soft pressure of his collar. It was a simple grey one, with a gold ring that held two tags. The first reading “Kitten” in curling silver font, and the other containing Tim’s contact information, like the collar on an actual pet. 

That warm, comforting, weight around his neck seems to be the right thing to drop Martin fully in his headspace. His brain is unable to process most of anything. Thankfully Tim is skilled in handling his pet. He helps nudge Martin under his desk, settling his kitten between his legs. Martin rests his head against Tim’s leg, but he doesn't move. Taking a quick glance at the time, Tim decided the reward out classed the risk and began to undo the button to his jeans. He shifted a bit and eased his now hard cock through the fly. Martin looked up, a question. Smiling softly, Tim nodded. He moved his chair in more, caging Martin in. 

His kitten pressed soft warm kisses to his cock, mouth already drooling with the thought of taking him. Tim turned back to his computer, going back to what he was doing while letting Martin do what he wanted. His kitten nuzzled closer and took Tim in his hot warm mouth. Martin stayed like that. His mouth wet and warm around Tim while his master worked. It was nice, relaxing even. Every once in a while Tim would reach down and rub behind Martin’s ear, or brush fingers along his cheek. Eventually an hour had passed and Tim shut down his computer, packing up his papers in their folders and setting them aside. 

When he finished he nudged Martin with his knee. His kitten looked up with hazy dazed eyes. Good god. Tim sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Martin's soft dazed eyes, his flushed red lips were still wet, while his cheeks were dusted with pink. The perfect image of a needy pet. Tim felt his cock harden fully, filling Martin’s mouth more. His kitten’s eyes fluttered closed as he started to actively pleasure Tim. Head starting to move along the length of it while he sucked softly. Just enough to make Tim throw his head back. 

“Kitten~” Tim groaned, one hand going down to grip at Martin’s hair and push him down. His kitten obeyed, taking him down to the base. With his cock fully hard, it had started to press against the back of Martin’s throat, making him gag slightly. The feeling of his pet’s throat tightening around him made Tim grit his teeth to stay silent. Tears sprang to Martin’s eyes but he didnt pull away, his throat continuing to spasm around the sizable intrusion. Tim’s grip on his kitten’s soft locks tightened as his hips began to buck where he sat, effectively starting to face fuck Martin at a punishing pace. 

Martin felt his hands tighten to fists as he let his master use him. His breath coming in choppy at the few moments Tim pulled out enough to let oxygen in. He loved it. The last of his thoughts finally left him as Tim fucked them away. His master let out a gritted moan before spilling hot and salty on Martin’s tongue. His pet shuttered in the pleasure of tasting his favorite treat. Martin’s mouth tightening around Tim’s sensitive cock as he cleaned up as much cum as he could. After a moment he sat back, letting Tim’s softening cock leave his wet mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

Tim let out a content sigh as he leaned back in his chair, glancing down at Martin. “Good boy.” He smiled, scritching behind Martin’s ear. Tim helped him up from under the desk, getting both of them redressed and recorded as if nothing happened. “Go get your stuff packed up. Since you did so well, we can pick up your choice of dinner.” He said warmly, smiling at how Martin’s movements were lazy and sluggish. His pet smiled and nodded before leaving the office. Tim didn’t even bother telling him that the collar was still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh whoops! I made Kitten sub Martin way too cute. Well shit.


	4. Static Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Self care night, Fear of Storms, Bubble Bath, Movies  
> Ship: Solo Micheal  
> Smut: No

Micheal felt his body jerk back at the cold wet droplet. The hell? He held a hand out, face turned up to the darkened sky. More wet. Rain. Micheal’s heart beat quickened as he realized those weren’t normal clouds they were rain clouds. He took a step back, shoes squishing in the dewy grass. More drops. Bigger and colder. Then the scent of burning hot electricity. Lightning. Ohhhhh fuuuuckkkk noo! Micheal was too slow. The sky lit up as the clouds sparked. Rain coming down in sheets. Then the deep unnatural rumble of thunder filling his head and chest. No no no no. 

He stumbled back more, clothes quickly getting soaked as the ground became slick with mud. His usually fluffy hair becoming heavy and cold. Micheal summoned his door, almost falling into it. Another crash of lightning and he was slamming the door closed, heart racing a mile a minute. He lay in a wet crumpled heap on the rug of his hallway. The dull pour of rain was still audible. Micheal hated storms. He always had. Even if he didn’t know why, everytime a storm picked up, he would be sent into a near panic attack trying to get away from it. 

Micheal shuttered, hearing another muffled roll of thunder outside his door. He pushed himself up, feeling the chill of rain seep into his bones. Finally standing he started down his hallway. He knew every turn and secret passage by heart, making it easy for him to make his way to his home in this tangled mess. Side stepping into a section of the wall, he felt his body pass through it like air into the room beyond. An oddly shaped bed sat near the wall, a basket of fractal like ribbons, and two doors. One a closet the other a bathroom. 

He kicked off his wet muddy shoes and socks, stripping on his way to the bathroom. Thankfully his home was deep enough in the maze of a hallway that he couldn’t hear the rain or lightning anymore. Micheal tossed aside the ribbons of his clothes as he stepped into his bathroom. He wanted to be warm. The chill of rain was his least favorite. Leaning over, Micheal plugged his tub and turned on the water. He wasn’t sure exactly how that worked, but it did. And the tub began to fill unnaturally fast like it was on fast forward, despite the large size. He didn’t really question it, shutting off the water when it was filled to his liking. 

It was impossible to tell the temperature of the water. It was so hot it was cold, and so cold it was hot, while also being lukewarm. All Micheal knew was that it was perfect. The water chased away the chill from the rain and so he was happy. Micheal sank deeper into the water, his eyes fluttering closed. It was peacefully silent in the bathroom. No rain or lightning to get him here. In this tub he was safe. He lay there for a while longer before sitting up. The water was purple. He ignored that in favor of reaching for the bottle on the tub edge. 

If he was going to sit in the bath, he might as well get clean. The soap bubbled and hissed in his hands as he started to rub it into his long wet hair. This time the soap smelled of lavender, a scent Micheal didn’t know he would like this much. It was really nice. Once he had rinsed out the soap from his locks, the tub water had half emptied. Oh well. Micheal pulled the plug and stepped out, ignoring how the water bounced as it hit the ground. He wrapped himself in a towel the size of a blanket and headed back to his room. 

The furniture had moved itself while he was in the bath. A setup that made Micheal smiley. His bed was lower but bigger, with piles of comfy blankets and pillows on it. The colors and shapes shifting as he moved like an optical illustration. Micheal grabbed his favorite pajamas from his closet before getting into the bed and snuggling deep into the pile. He set up the tablet that rested on the bed and opened one of his favorite movies. It was nice. By the time he had fell asleep, Micheal had already long since forgotten about the storm still raging outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutsie Micheal. A bit of a short one this time. I tried to make the hallway as strange as I could. Maybe it worked maybe it didn't. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. UPDATE 8/13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sorry I haven't gotten around to posting more. With the Virus-that-shall-not-be-named, My life has been busy and stressful. Ive had to move to be closer to my family. Along with the move, i was a tad busy taking care of my grandma after a surgery. But things have finally calmed down and my online courses have finally started. I wont be able to post as often as I want. But I'm going to get out what I can. Thanks you everyone for all of the support and love! :)


End file.
